Naruto's Shadow
by Sai Blackwind
Summary: In the middle of the night Naruto gets challenged to a deathmatch. He learns the person he's fighting is himself. all flames will be used to boil water for my tea.
1. the meeting

It was the middle of the night and Naruto was walking back to his apartment after a long mission. He was stopped by a dark figure wearing a cloak like the Akutsuki, but with blue flames and a mask of a black and red fox.

With a voice darker than Naruto's he asked, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"What if i am?"

"Well if your naruto...then i challenge you to a fight to the death at the training grounds in a week at sundown."

"Why do you want challenge me?"

"I want to take over your life, and for me to do that I have to kill you."

"Who are you then?"

The figure takes off the mask and says, "I'm you." Naruto was surprised at what he looked like. He looked exactly like Naruto, except he had red rings in his eyes, longer hair, more defined whiskers, and longer canines. "Once I kill you I will absorb your chakra and look exactly like you."

Naruto was paralyzed with fear asked, "What are you?"

"I'm your doppelganer forged from your shadow and created by the darkest urges and sins from the darkest corner in your heart...See you in seven days." The doppelganger vanished in a cloud of leaves.Naruto then quickly ran to his apartment.

"_I need to be ready...and I need to talk to Hinata...I have to tell her._"

Naruto finally reached his apartment. Entering his bedroom and heading straight to bed. Naruto laid down falling asleep wondering what's he's going to do.

* * *

Sorry it seemed waay shorter than I thought and I'm still working on the next chapter and it most likely won't be out until next week. 


	2. the deal

* * *

**The Next Day**

The sun rose and shown through window and onto Naruto's eyes.

Naruto turned to face his clock noticing it said 10:38 a.m. Naruto quickly sat up and paniced at the time.

"I gotta be traing right now!" Naruto quickly got up and did his morning routine and ran out the door.

**10 seconds later**

"Finally got here...huff huff... kage bushin no jutsu." With that being said he made twenty clones and tried to come up with new moves and ways to get rid of his doppelganger in the upcoming battle. While in the shadowsthe doppelganger awaits for the battle as he watched Naruto training

_"Just you wait Naruto I'll kill you and take over your body, your life, and whatever else belonged to you... Soon I'll no longer need to hide in the shadows."_

It was lunch time and Naruto decided that he would eat at his apartment and eat today and as he walked he was thinking about Hinata. _What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Hinata? And most of all am I strong enough to beat him?" _Naruto then turned into an alley to get to his place quicker. Then he bumped into a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl looked up at Naruto and took Naruto's hand and pulled herself up. Then Naruto had noticed who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" said the girl with with a sweet angelic voice, while blushing.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"W-when did you g-get back?"

"Last n-night, Hinata-chan."

"Are you okay."

"I'm alright, but the real question is are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure? It looked like you fell pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm sure...Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"I...I..." Hinata then looked at his hand and noticed how baldy it looked, "I was w-wondering where did you do this m-morning and w-why are your hands so b-bloody?"

Naruto looked at his hands and then looked back at Hinata, "I was just training for an upcoming mission."

"Oh? W-What do you have to do?"

"I'm not going to worry you so I won't tell you."

"I-I see"

"Hinata-chan."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join me for some ramen at my place?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright." Then they walked towards Naruto's place and he cooked up some ramen for the two of them. The two engaged in a really nice conversation and got to know each other better. Hinata then noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"W-What's wrong, Naruto-kun."

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

"Naruto-kun, p-please don't lie to m-me."

"I don't want to worry you."

"Pleeeeease." Hinata then gave Naruto the puppy dog pout.

"GYAH! Not the puppy dog pout, anything but that!" Hinata widened her eyes, made her lower lip quiver, folded her hands and placed them under her chin, and leaned in closer to Naruto. This continued for another two minutes until Naruto finally gave in. "Alright! Alright. I'll tell you. Just, please, stop that." Hinata gave a squeal and giggled. "Sigh. There's this guy and he challenged me to a fight to the death... I'm not sure I can beat him, but I have to try."

"P-Please allow me to help you, Naruto-kun."

"I can't, otherwise you'll die. I can't let that happen."

"Why?"

" How bout you wait for six more days." Hinata just groaned and Naruto couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hinata-chan...Would you like to spend that day with m-me?" hinata nodded happily. "Would you mine helping me with my training?"

"S-Sure."

After that Naruto and Hinata went to the training field. They trained until the sun came down.

Naruto then walked Hinata home, and he was really glad when he learned some new moves.

"Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever get l-lonely when you're alone?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to be like what it used to be."

"What fo you m-mean?"

"Well before i met you and my other friends I had no one to turn to...Well...except Iruka sensei."

"D-Didn't you have any parents?"

No...I don't know what happened to them."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look like we're here."

"Thanks for walking me home."Hinata gathered enough courage and kissed Naruto on the cheek

and ran towards the door. Naruto put his hand on the cheek that Hinata kissed and he blushed. As Naruto turned he was stopped by his doppelganger.

"Oohhhh. How kawaii. Look like you have crush."

Naruto jumped back, "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you, too. I noticed that kawaii girl and just thought, hey, how bout I kill something you love?"

"Go near her and I'll..."

"You'll what?!"

"Grrrr."

"That's what I thought."

"..."

"Let's make a deal, you don't go near anyone you love until the day of the showdown and I won't

kill them."

"Grr. Very well, but first tell me your name."

"Okay. My name is Dantensh Makai."He then disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

"I won't allow anyone to die...I think I should go somewhere where no one can find me...That's it!"

Just like that Naruto then disappeared in a cloud of leaves.


	3. final words

Okay I said it'll be up soon sorry about that, but I had too much on my plate on the next day. I had some trouble, but it's all good. anyways r&r.

* * *

**Five days later**

"Sigh...it's good to be back,"said Naruto as he entered his apartment. _"I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone."_ Naruto got out the ramen and made himself a bowl. _"I can't leave at all today, for any reason."_ Naruto sat down and started to eat his ramen. _"Finally, some real food...mmmmmm...That's good ramen."_ Then there was a knock at the door, Naruto just ignored it and continued to eat hi ramen. The person who was knocking on the door continued to wait for another five minutes, then they went away. Naruto decided to clean up a bit.

**1 Hour later**

"There now. it looks like no one was here." There was a knock on the door again, Naruto still ignored it. He then heard the door unlock. He quickly made a couple of hand signs and turned invisible.

"T-Thanks," said a young girl.

"No problem," said the landlord as he left the girl alone.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

_"Oh crap!"_

"Naruto-kun a-are you here?"

_"Go away, go away."_

"P-Please Naruto-kun let me know y-you're here."

_"I can't."_

"I-I miss you...If you're h-here then p-please come to me tomorrow and keep y-your promise I-I'll be at my house."

_"Hinata-chan."_

"P-Please...don't make me cry." Hinata quietly left while closing the door behind her. As soon as she left Naruto turnede visible and sat down and started thinking of what he was goind to do.

"I know what i must now do."

**The next morning**

Naruto did his morning routine and walked out the door. _"These new jutsus I learned better work...especially the shadow clone smash I learned from Itachi-san."_

**Flashback**

"Damn you Naruto-san."

"Please teach me that jutsu."

"Grrr."

"Teach me it or I'lll post this picture of you dressing up in an animal costume getting whipped by your girlfriend on the internet."

"Fine."

**End of flashback**

"I should have kept that picture for Sasuke, but it is more profitable selling it to the newspaper."

**Meanwhile... somewhere**

"Hey, Itachi-san."

"What is it Kisame-san."

"Who's the cute girl?" Kisame handed the paper over to Itachi.

"WHAT?" Itachi looks at the photo. "Grrrrrrrr. Naruto I will make sure you will suffer like when I made that one guy eat his own legs and other certain parts of his body."

"You mean that Naruto punk did this? Hahahahaha, you're a bigger loser than me."

"Kisame-san."

"What?...Oh...Crap." Itachi then beats Kisame to a bloody pulp and leaves him where he is to let him blood for an hour or two.

**Back in Konoha**

_"Well it's a good thing i got another photo of him and Kisame-san dressed up in dog outfits getting screwed by steers."_ Naruto chuckled and thought about selling it to Sasuke. Naruto then started thinking about the good times he had. "I probably should have been smarter now that I think about it." He then arrived at the Hyuuga compound and as he made his way to the door he noticed Hinata sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled a very joyful Hinata as she ran towards Naruto giving him a hug. "So where were you the last five days?"

"I was somewhere."

"W-where?"

"My secret place."

"Okay…Now t-tell me."

"Oh right that, well… how bout you spend the day with me first?"

"Then w-will you tell m-me?"

"Yup."

"O-okay." Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and started to walking.

"Where would you like to go first, Hinata-chan?"

"H-how bout we just walk around for a while?" They walked for about an hour until Hinata saw a sign that said couple photos half price. "N-Naruto-kun let's have our pictures taken. I'll pay."

"No Hinata-chan let me."

"O-okay." They took two photos, one being Naruto hugging Hinata from behind and one where they're standing side by side making funny faces.

"Here Hinata-chan."

"Don't you want one?"

"Nah, you go ahead and take them." Naruto puts the photos in Hinata's pocket and he noticed it was almost lunch time. "Hinata-chan where would you like to eat at?"

"Ummmm…H-how about we eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop?"

"Okay…I figure you would like to eat somewhere else, but that's okay… I'll buy anyways."

"W-why are you doing all this for m-me?"

"Can't I do something nice for a kawaii girl like you?"

"I-I suppose," said Hinata as she blushed.

"Great." As They walked towards the ramen shop NAruto noticed a photo booth. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Wanna take couple more pictures to remember this day before we eat?"

"S-sure ." With that being said Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran towards the booth. The first photo had Naruto and Hinata ral close to each other smiling, then another with Naruto posing and Hinata giggling, the next one had the two of them making odd poses and Hinata had her tongue out, the next one had Naruto hugging and kissing Hinata one the lips. Hinata had her eyes wide open as she was surprised. The final photo had Naruto kissing her forehead, you could see Hinata's face turn red. When they stepped out Naruto looked at Hinata, poor thing was stil red in the face.

"How was that?"

"…"

"Hinata-chan?"

"…"

"Hinaaaata-chaaan."

"Huh? Oh! Ummm, why did you k-kiss me?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to your house."

"Noooo, I want you to tell me now, Naruto-kun!"

"Okay, okay, quiet down please."

"S-sorry. You h-haven't been yourself l-lately."

"Yeah." Naruto takes the pictures and takes Hinata into a nearby alley. "Now then. The reason why I don't want you to die and the reason why I kissed you is because…" He brought her into a big hug and whispered into her ear, "it's because I love you, Hinata-chan." Hinata then wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I…I love you too, Naruto-kun." Their eyes locked onto each other and their lips slowly came closer and closer together.

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Naruto quickly spun around and kept Hinata behind him. "Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your moment?"

"…"

"Well, I think I'll wait for our battle to begin the sun is gone and the moon is over us. I'll let you have your last precious momonets with your girlfriend."

"…"

"You better enjoy the time you have." He then vanished in a cloud of leaves.

"Hmph."

"Naruto-kun w-who was that?"

"That was Dantensh Makai, the guy who challenged me."

"I-is he anbu?"

"No, but we should continue our day. Let's go."

"O-okay." Naruto and Hinata then continued to the Ramen Shop. When they got there Naruto, surprisingly , ate only one bowl of ramen. Ayame noticed this.

"Naruto-kun, why only one bowl today?"

"Uhh…big breakfast I guess."

"Ooookay. Now miss is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-no, everything is just fine."

"Okay. Just holler if you need anything."

"Alright ."

"O-okay." When they got done Naruto paid the bill and off they go again.

"Now then, where to next?

"H-how bout we go to the cherry blossom fields?"

"Great idea!"

"Shallwe?" Hinata hold out her hand.

"Lets." Narutobodly grabbed Hinata's hand and off they went.

**45 Minutes Later**

"hahahahaha, then what happened?"

""She then grabbed more cake and smeared it all over the dog."

"Poor dog."

"Neji- san was jumping off the walls because of the chocolate I gave him."

"Oh man, Neji-san must've been a sugar addict, haha. Oh, look Hinata-chan we're here."

"There's a spot we can sit at."

"Alright." Hinata took Naruto by the hand and dragged him under the biggest cherry blossom tree. Naruto sat down with his back against the tre. Hinata set herself in front of him with her head against his chest. Naruto saw a cherry blossom in a perfect shape next to him. He grabbed it and put in Hinata's hair, then he hugged her and then held her tightly as they looked at the sky.

"The cherry blossoms look b-beautiful."

Naruto then looed at her and whispered into her ear, "They're not as beautiful as you."

Hinata then looked at Naruto and looked at his eyes . She then noticed the wonderful shade of his eyes. She blushed the same color the cherry blossoms were. They sat there looking at each other for a long time.

They'd enjoyed being with each other and they enjoyed the silence. Naruto broke the silence with a sad look.

"Hinata-chan... I want to be with you forever, but I know it'll never happen."

"W-what makes you sayt-that?"

"Well your father will never allow it and most likely never be allowed to stay with someone like me."

"I'm sure m-my father will allow us to be t-together."

"Well, if he doesn't how bout we run away with each other?"

"I-I'll do it if it allows us to stay together."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay then…" Naruto pulled her in closer and said to her, "My Hyuuga Princess."

Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the lips and whispered, "My Fox Prince."

Naruto and Hinata than laid on their backs with Naruto's right arm around Hinata and Hinata snuggled real close to Naruto. Hinata then fell asleep while naruto watches the sky, hoping that he'll turn out to be the victor of the soon to be fight. Naruto fell asleep looking at Hinata in all her beauty.

**Five hours later**

Naruto lets out a soft aigh as he wakes up with his head on Hinata's lap and finds a smiling Hinata looking at him over his head. Naruto just gave a smile and notices she is stroking her hair with one hand while the other rests on his chest.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"And you look more innocent when you're asleep than you do when you're awake."

Hinata just blushes and then kisses his forehead. Naruto then took one hand and place it on Hinata's hand and with his other hand he over Hinata's head and made her lips meet his.

"Awww, iknew you two would end up together," said a man with a mellow voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I came by to tell you that we're having training tomorrow."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei."

"Carry on." Kakashi then lwft Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Hinata-chan, if I don't come back alive tell Kakashi-sensei that I was put on a misson."

"O-okay."

"Thanks." Naruto then started to notice that it was getting dark. "Hinata-chan it's getting late. Allow me to walk you home." Naruto got up and offered her a hand."

"S-sure." Hinata then took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Let's go." They then started walking towards Hinata's house.

**33 Minutes Later**

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata turned to the blond.

"No prob, Hinata-chan." He then grabbed Hinata's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. The next thing Hinata knew she was being kissed by Naruto, she then returnedthe kiss. Naruto then broke the kiss and gave her a hug. Hinata then felt a warm liquid going down her soft skin. She then realized that naruto was crying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this." Hinata then felt a sharp pain in her gut and then she blacked out. "I'm not going to lose you." Naruto then carried her to the front door and knocked on it. Hinata's father answered the door. He then notcied Hinata out cold.

"What happened?"

"She fainted out on the street. I couldn't leave her there."

"Well, you did the right thing in doing this." He then took her out of Naruto's arms.

"Tell her that I said thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"She'll know. Have a good night." Naruto then disappeare in a cloud of leaves.

**At the training field**

"Okay, I'm here come on out Dantensh!" yelled Naruto as it started to rain.

"Finally, the day of reckoning," said Dantenshas he appeared out of nowhere.

"You're going down!"

"I don't think so."

"Get ready to die."

"I'mready if you are."

"Grrr." Naruto then got into his fighting stance. Dantensh stroke the same pose. The two glared at each other thinking of what their battle plans are, thinking of every movement, thinking of death.

* * *

diamondstud: Okay not my best. Like I said I had many things to do and this will most likely be the last one for a while. the next chapter I have no idea when it'll be up, but I'll try to put it on before the end of the year. Itachi please finish it up now. Walks to the nearest bed in house.

Itachi: Okay. If you liked it please review. If you want to make any comments on how the next chapter should turn out please review and D.S. over there will see if it can be done. In other words just review if you want. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go teach my little brother how to be cool.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you!!

Itachi: Gotta run.

Sasuke: Get back here you sorry S.O. B.!!


End file.
